Chicle de menta
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Noel se mastica su cabecita de chico de menta y suelta frases por doquier. Pensamientos sueltos en todo el manga en treinta frases - Tabla Treinta Frases de 30vicios LJ - niesugui


**Gui:** ¡Hola! Paseaba yo por 30vicios en LJ cuando me encontré con esta estupenda tabla. Paseaba yo por casa de **Miky** cuando le robé cuatro estupendos tomos de Somos CHicos de menta. El resto es historia. Aunque el título me ha costado lo mío, escribirlo ha sido fácil.

**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece. De hecho, en el original hay dibujitos a parte de texto y lo ha hecho Wataru Yoshizumi que mola mogollón.

* * *

**Tabla Frases**

**–dedicado especialmente a Nan, con todo mi cariño, porque compartió el azucarcito y mucho más, con su hermana melliza y con todos nosotros–**

* * *

**01. Uno.**  
Es que cualquiera diría que tengo una hermana gemela, si se va, quedo cómo un idiota hijo único.

* * *

**02. Temor.**  
¿Y si se va para siempre, se queda con el novio ese y me quedo solo de verdad?

* * *

**03. Contraste.**  
Hay una pequeña diferencia entre María y yo, una pequeña y es que somos de sexos distintos, pero así vestido, cualquiera lo diría; si es que hasta cuela.

* * *

**04. Sí.**  
Y me pregunta que si me voy a quedar aquí, esta María, ¿cuál cree que será la respuesta?

* * *

**05. Velada.**  
¿Esa que acaba de entrar con esas pintas de marimacho por la ventana después del toque de queda – aclarémoslo – es mi compañera de habitación con la que al parecer no pasaré veladas estudiando ya que sale?

* * *

**06. Casi.**  
Casi le veo más de lo debido a esta chica, Miyu, casi, casi pero por suerte he girado la cabeza.

* * *

**07. Prueba.**  
La cuestión era si conseguía adivinar quién le gustaba a María y he superado la prueba porque de verdad que está muy cantado.

* * *

**08. Fe**  
Se supone que tengo que creer en este tío, que es hermano de Hirobe, el entrenador, porque al parecer va a cuidar a María.

* * *

**09. Agua.**  
A veces me preguntan si no me pesa lo de llevar tanta agua para los chicos del equipo de baloncesto, pero siendo el delegado, tengo que acerlo; además, no saben que soy un chico.

* * *

**10. Tacto.**  
Se supone que tengo que tener tacto con la gente pero Sasa es mi amigo y el tacto se puede ir por ahí, una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ya se le pasará el apuro de "verme desnuda".

* * *

**11. Volante.**  
Me siento bien, como si llevase el volante: soy el único (a parte de María, la directora y mis padres) que sabe que no soy una chica, y he conseguido que nadie sospeche nada, de momento.

* * *

**12. Recobrar.**  
Estaba ahí y se desmayó y luego volvió en sí y yo estaba asustado, María, pero qué quieres que te cuente, habrá sido lo mejor porque ahora sabe que soy un chico y punto.

* * *

**13. Columpio.** –para Nan–  
María, tienes que compartir el columpio porque ¿recuerdas aquella vez que mamá me dio un azucarcito de mentira y que supimos que había una mosca dentro porque yo lo partí para COMPARTIRLO CONTIGO?

* * *

**14. Instinto.**  
A veces haces las cosas por instinto y nadie te ha dicho nada y tú no has pensado nada pero ves a Daisuke que es tu amigo del alma de siempre y para siempre intentando besarte pensando que eres tu hermana melliza en vez de tú porque llevas peluca por un asunto complicado como para explicarlo ahora y sólo se te ocurre pegarle un bofetón porque ya he besado a un chico y no soy gay así que dos serían demasiados, por mucho que vaya disfrazado de chica.

* * *

**15. Suspiro.**  
Así que suelto todo el aire y me aguanto, como debe ser.

* * *

**16. Guantes.**  
Había unos guantes preciosos y pensé en Miyu y de verdad que quiero volver a ser su novio...

* * *

**17. Zona.**  
Por esta zona hay un parque genial y de hecho el otro día, el día del sombrero con trenzas, estuve jugando con un niño y nos hicimos amigos de un d

* * *

**18. Rubor.**  
¿Y el calor que siento en las mejillas es porque me gusta?

* * *

**19. Mente.**  
Sigo teniendo mente de chico, aunque vaya de chica, así que no voy a participar en sus conversaciones estúpidas.

* * *

**20. Papel.**  
El papel era morado y lo de "I love you" era muy cursi para un chico así que no me sorprende que sea así de pringado, llevando además el pelo rojo.

* * *

**21. Sonrisa.**  
Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír, así que no debería sentirme culpable por lo de la cucaracha si no contento por hacer que sonría.

* * *

**22. Igual.**  
Sí, en el fondo somos iguales físicamente, María parece yo vestido de chica, se ve que la ropa hace mucho, y yo aquí de "Tooru".

* * *

**23. Viento.**  
A veces, al principio, cuando hacía viento me daba miedo perder la peluca, pero la agarré mejor después de que María me la arrancase el primer día.

* * *

**24. Segundos.**  
Durante unos segundos el mundo está en blanco; luego mi mente empieza a funcionar y está Miyu en el cuarto y estoy yo sin camiseta ni peluca así que no puedo fingir que me he cortado simplemente el pelo.

* * *

**25. Competencia.**  
Ver a Sasa como competencia es demasiado raro, pero aún así, no me gusta que se acerque tanto a Miyu.

* * *

**26. Energía.**  
Por la mañana entra el sol en el cuarto y el pelo de la peluca me hace cosquillas, pero veo a Miyu y ya estoy de nuevo en forma para afrontar el día.

* * *

**27. Taza.**  
Está María, está Horube, los regalitos y las tacitas y yo tengo una Coca Cola en la mano así que es natural tirársela a María, ¿no?

* * *

**28. Cicatriz.**  
Cuando María llora se le marca la cicatriz que tiene de cuando se abrió la cabeza y que le cosieron mal y aquél día sí que lloró fuerte así que necesito concolarla de alguna manera aunque no sepa muy bien por qué llora ni si Horube es tan importante como para eso...

* * *

**29. Mensaje.**  
Me gustaría enviarle un mensaje o algo así, mentalmente; seguro que se sorprende tanto que me perdona.

* * *

**30. Vicio.**  
María tiene un vicio con los chicos, porque Horube, vale, pero su hermano, y Daisuke y Sasa y ¿cuántos más?

* * *

Y esto es todo. Es un diseño extraño de One-Shot pero es un One. Porque imaginazme un momento publicando 30 FRASES en treinta capítulos. Como que no, ¿verdad?

Exigo REVIEWS! jeje

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
